


Everything About You

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Harry Styles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 事後Harry回想起來，那天的他幾乎像是那些因為欠錢而需要躲避債主、連夜逃跑的賭徒一樣，只是差別在於他在偶然的機遇下從學校佈告欄裡撕下來的那張紙的確是價值百萬——不，無價的彩票。是那張徵求分組室友的公告把他從泥潭之中拉了起來，然後他就這麼踏入了故事的下一個篇章。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Walls

事後Harry回想起來，那天的他幾乎像是那些因為欠錢而需要躲避債主、連夜逃跑的賭徒一樣，只是差別在於他在偶然的機遇下從學校佈告欄裡撕下來的那張紙的確是價值百萬——不，無價的彩票。  
是那張徵求分組室友的公告把他從泥潭之中拉了起來，然後他就這麼踏入了故事的下一個篇章。

「Harry對不起對不起，我真的沒有料到她會提出這種要求，我下次請你吃飯好不好——」  
「不用。」Harry的聲音裡充滿了疲憊的意思，他聽上去心情差到了幾點，像是他隨時都可以放下手裡正在打包的紙箱，然後走到這間從明天開始就不是再是他的家的公寓套房陽台一躍而下登出遊戲似的。可他終究還是太善良了，他只是對充滿罪惡感的金髮男孩勉勉強強擠出了一個比哭還難看的笑：「只要你記得跟她分手的時候通知我一聲就好，至少讓我知道你終於離開了苦海——噢不，告訴我你們什麼時候分手，換我請你吃飯都沒問題。」

在Harry惡狠狠的撕扯著手裡的封箱膠帶的時候，Niall看到那簡直可以把人掐死的手勁都忍不住抖了一下。他本來是想來問Harry需不需要自己的幫忙的，但是他現在覺得這很快就不會再有任何一絲Harry生活過的氣息的房間在無形中散發著一種「滾蛋別進來」的氣場。於是他走開了，留他的好友（雖然他很懷疑現在會不會只有他自己單方面的覺得還是）一個人在這收拾。  
在凌晨四點依然在跟自己的家當奮鬥的Harry Styles又一次想起他為什麼需要在這辛苦的打包，在憶起Niall跟他轉述的話的內容的那一秒，他差點放下所有至今為止的教養罵一聲髒話——Harry可以發誓他很確定自己從來沒有喊過Niall那個他想不起來、也不想知道到底是叫做Selena還是Celine的女朋友任何什麼婊子之類的髒話，但在他整理到倒數第二箱的時候，那個B的發音已經幾乎要衝了出來。

什麼叫「我要你叫你室友搬出去，然後再也不跟他聯絡！」，而且理由居然很好笑的是「我聽說他是gay所以你少跟他混」。  
哈囉這位姑娘，這都2020年了還說什麼歧視言論，而且他跟Niall的房間根本相隔很遠好嗎！遠到Harry可以保證他直接把GV在房間裡大聲放出來，而Niall都不會聽到的程度！  
但是他那人畜無害的愛爾蘭室友……噢不，要變成前室友了，總之Niall是個無法拒絕任何請求、一聽到就會心軟的人，何況那個女孩還以自殺要脅，Harry一邊覺得他們這些謹遵著Treat People With Kindness的人有時候也對自己無法克制的善良感到很無力、為什麼總是被傷害的那個，一邊想著他可能比那個只是情緒上頭才嚷嚷著幾句的丫頭更想找個大廈樓頂往下跳。

當最後一個箱子終於被Harry處理完的時候，牆上掛鐘的指針已經跑到5了。這倒讓他想起來了，這掛鐘也是他買的。不過在他站在原地躊躇了一陣子以後，最後還是沒有把那個掛鐘從牆上拆下來，一時他也不知道是他不想再拆開任何一個箱子、還是他不想讓那看起來像是既得利益者的女孩勝利得更為徹底，很快的他就覺得是後者，可能他內心的最後一點勝負欲不太會挑場合的被激發了出來。  
好吧，往好處想，也許他的新室友會是個不錯的人？  
而且在這住了一年半了，大概也是時候該嘗試一點新事物。Harry是個不太相信命運的人，但並不是說他完全不信，只是他對星座運勢之類的總保持一種保留的態度，至少這樣當現實發生的事與雜誌上寫著的內容截然相反的時候，他還能聳聳肩說聲「看吧，就說不準」。

Harry最後一次在房間裡伸了個懶腰，他看著牆上掛鐘指針漸漸的快要跑到六點，於是他決定悄悄的離開這裡，遠離這裡的一切讓他煩心的存在。  
該死，他在打開手機試圖要叫Uber的時候總算驚覺了一件事——他幾乎是落荒而逃。

✗✗✗

雖然Harry在房間裡整理了很久，但其實他大部分時間都是在秉持斷捨離的原則去思考他該扔掉什麼，而他終於肯讓Niall幫忙的一件事就是把那幾箱垃圾全拿出去丟了。  
所以最後他搭上Uber的時候，身上就只剩下三箱真的無法割捨的家當、他花打工得到的第一筆薪水買下的吉他，還有他口袋裡的皮夾，雖然也沒剩多少現金了。

他圍著Gemma去年聖誕給他織的那條長長的圍巾，任由長髮披散著也沒有去梳理，在冬天的倫敦清晨搭上了車。

Harry覺得自己異常的清醒，他也不確定他是被這整件破事給氣到無法入眠、還是在清晨的BBC廣播中失去了睡意，不過那個叫Josh的年輕駕駛倒是意思意思的關心了他幾句，讓Harry總算能感覺到人間還是有溫暖的——還是那是因為車內的暖氣的關係？他無暇去思考，他只覺得他的腦子亂成一團，所有的聲音都爭先恐後的在試圖告訴自己下一步該怎麼做、未來該何去何從，不過他終究還是沒能閉眼，他覺得自己像個無助的千禧世代孩子、整天喊著想死，睜開眼第一句話就是「他媽的我好累」。  
車駛過了好幾個街區，而Harry本來就是對時間沒什麼概念的人，他也不想在抵達車程的終點、必須聯絡他的新室友以前掏出手機看一眼，他只覺得這段路很漫長，他的意識似乎逐漸跑到了一個虛無縹緲的境界。

也許在那裡不會有人莫名其妙的對他充滿敵意或用盡全力去討厭他，他可以安安靜靜的一個人待著、做他真正有興趣的事。但隨後他又對這樣的幻想嗤之以鼻，這太好笑了，而且根本不可能，他是被現實狠狠打擊過的人，深諳所有太天真的想法簡直都像個笑話一樣——而且並不好笑，只能讓人冷哼一聲。  
世界上才沒有一個真正完美的避風港，即使是他那在柴郡的老家也在Gemma結婚搬出去以後變得不那麼溫暖。而他習慣不把糟心事跟母親分享，他拒絕讓這些簡直像是諷刺劇內容的悲慘現實去打擾Anne。

最後這段其實並不長也不短，但在Harry恍神的期間簡直像是過了一個世紀的車程終於到了尾聲。Harry回憶了一下、想起那下車好心的幫他搬下紙箱的司機叫做Josh，最後他在用電子錢包付車資的時候還多按了好幾磅。

Harry原先住的那幢公寓在倫敦市中心，是十五層樓的大廈、而他本來跟Niall合租的套房在九樓，是出入都要刷門禁卡的那種。當然他私下留了一張以前他因為以為原本的丟了而另外去拷貝的卡片，因為他想著在Niall宣布分手的那天帶著香檳偷偷溜進去給他個驚喜，不過他也想著距離那天到來應該還有很長一段時間吧。  
而這裡，他即將落腳的這處其實已經快要到近郊了、但還是距離市中心只要不到一個小時的車程。反正他習慣通勤去大學上課，也沒什麼大不了。

手裡扛著三個紙箱、還背著吉他的Harry是一路走樓梯上去三樓的，幸好只是三樓，他有點慶幸他不需要在清晨五點帶著一點朦朧走上更高的樓層。

舊公寓沒有電梯，整幢樓總共有六層，每個套房是一間一間的像學校宿舍那樣橫著排列的，走在開放式的公共走廊上可以直接看到外面的天色。306室，Harry回憶了一下招租廣告裡寫著的房號，並拖著他沉重的身軀跟僅存的家當們站到了306室面前。他有點猶豫該不該在清晨六點按門鈴吵醒他的新室友，或是他可以先打個電話——但第二個念頭很快的打消了，畢竟他沒有空著的手可以再去把手機從他的風衣口袋裡抽出來。  
Harry就這麼站在門口，看起來特別的不知所措。他甚至開始焦慮自己有沒有把房間號碼記對，忐忑不安的有著在偌大的倫敦他居然找不到容身之處的無助感。好幾次他伸手想敲門，可是當他千辛萬苦的伸出手碰到門板上的時候他又退縮了，他自嘲地想著為什麼連這點事都做不好、是不是他就活該孤獨一人，可接下來發生的事讓他意想不到。

在他還站在那裡進退兩難的時候，門從裡面被打開了。

Harry有些慶幸剛才自己有退到安全距離，不然他就得直接跟門板來場不愉快的親密接觸。他楞楞地站在那裡，看著來開門的那個人。那人穿好了鞋子、披著薄外套，似乎就是準備出門買杯咖啡買份報紙之類的，接著就要迅速逃離倫敦十一月的冷空氣、窩回舒適的公寓裡頭。他看到手裡抱著全部家當的Harry的時候也愣了一下，不過更像是驚訝怎麼會這麼早來。很快的他明白了這是怎麼一回事，並輕笑了起來，唇角彎起一個很好看的幅度。

Harry想起來了，在那張徵求室友的廣告單上，聯絡電話旁邊寫著的名字是Louis Tomlinson。

「Hi.」Louis的語氣極其友善、而且稀鬆平常，就像只是見到了個老朋友，而不是他素未謀面的新室友。  
Harry也想打聲招呼的，但是出乎他意料的是那些離他遠去太久了的睡意居然在剎那間全部回來了。他真的不知道為什麼，可能他只是意識到自己安全了，他用僅存的力氣去想著，而那份莫名其妙的安全感大概是來自Louis那溫和的微笑吧？Harry的思維跳到這個結論的時候他還覺得很不可思議，但想想似乎也不是很難接受。  
明明他跟他才只是第一次見面而已。  
事後Harry決定把理由全歸咎於他缺失了太久的安全感，畢竟他快要不記得自己上一次這麼放鬆是什麼時候了，睡眠障礙真的困擾了他很久。

他後來有想起來，在他因為太過強烈的睡意而渾身脫力的向前倒去以前，他說了些什麼。  
只有一個單字，在Louis眼明手快的接住他以前，Harry在那一剎那只來得及說出那一個字——  
「Oops.」

一雙強而有力的手接住了他，然後他的世界陷入了一片黑暗。

✗✗✗

Harry醒來的時候發現他在一張躺起來特別舒服的大床上。  
床很軟是他察覺到的第一件事，而他會知道這是大床是因為他馬上就發現自己此刻的睡相並沒有很好——他躺得都快佔據整張雙人床了。

這一點都不尋常，要知道他那個舊住處的房間是只放得下單人床的，他應該很習慣蜷縮在一個角落然後隨著已經壞掉很久的生理時鐘在隨時會停止的淺眠中驚醒了。  
他的靴子跟風衣已經被脫掉了，反正可以理解成他的新室友在把他塞進溫暖的被窩以前已經幫他調整前適合躺上床的樣子。他茫然的睜開眼，發現這是一間採光特別明亮的臥房，牆上貼著一些從雜誌上剪下來的時裝照片、有些照片的旁邊還標注了很多布料選用等等的筆記，而除了這些以外當然還有很多貼在牆上的時裝設計稿，有很潦草的、也有上完所有色的完成稿，一旁的桌面上則擺著各式各樣的布料。  
Harry馬上想起來了，Louis在電話裡就說過他讀的是服裝設計、還問了自己會不會介意趕死線的時候縫紉機會有點吵，但那時候Harry急著找到下一個可以住的地方，當然也就不是太在意這種事、甚至他覺得自己應該都沒有仔細聽——那時候他想著的其實是反正吵不吵他都睡不著，根本沒差。

抱持著對房間內擺設的好奇，Harry坐起了身想要再多看幾眼，正好就是這個時候，他也瞥見Louis走到了房門口。  
「我聽到一點動靜，想說你是不是醒了。」Louis倚著門框說道，嘴角還是帶著淡笑，讓Harry覺得Louis是不是連眼神裡都含著笑意——當然是溫和的那種：「給你泡了杯熱茶，我覺得咖啡還是太刺激了、可能並不適合剛才在玄關昏倒的人。你睡了挺久的，我想說別叫醒你，讓你好好休息一下。」  
「……謝謝。」Harry說著，也不知道自己是在謝那杯茶、還是在謝Louis那個時候飛快的接住了昏倒以前的他，或者是都有，然後他想應該是都有吧：「抱歉，這麼早就過來，給你添麻煩——」  
「沒事。」 Louis走了進來，把手裡還蒸騰著熱氣的馬克杯遞給他的新室友，似乎並沒有什麼在床上禁止飲食之類的原則，他看起來就是一副就算直接把外賣中餐拎到床上吃都不會介意的樣子：「沒什麼好抱歉的。而且你看起來真的……不太好，過了很糟糕的一天？」

何止是一天。Harry這麼想著，卻也不好意思把他已經被現況折騰了好幾個月的事實說出來，所以最後他只是選擇點個頭。  
「我睡了多久？」Harry好奇的問。

「好吧，嚴格來說其實也不是那麼久，如果考慮到你是昏過去的這件事的話。」Louis說著的同時，從他那件修身到完全能突顯身材不錯的牛仔褲口袋掏出了手機、看了一眼才把話繼續說完：「現在是下午三點。噢對了，該給你的隔壁房間裡面還沒搬空，前一個住這的混蛋收拾的速度太慢了，聽你說今天就得要搬過來所以我乾脆昨晚就直接把他趕出去，也讓他過幾天趕緊趁我們都去上課的時候過來搬完。可能要委屈你暫時跟我睡一陣子了，不過這床還不錯吧？我還挺注重睡眠品質的，就是可能睡得太舒服了會直接跟你扭成一團。」  
「……不好意思，你剛才是不是看到了我的睡相？」Harry說得有些難為情。  
「我還幫你脫了外套跟鞋子呢，有什麼是我會看不到的嗎？」Louis笑著說。  
Harry端著那杯熱茶喝了兩口，決定讓洋甘菊的氣味沖淡一點空氣中存在著的尷尬感。 同時Louis也直接坐到了床尾，大大縮短了他和Harry之間的距離。

「所以就像你看到的這樣，一般我都在書桌畫設計稿，然後如果你隨便翻本時尚雜誌的話，應該都會看到裡面缺了一些頁數。我覺得我算是比較老派的人，還是喜歡把它們直接剪下來當參考。」Louis在說話的時候從來沒有一秒視線是從Harry身上移開的，讓被看著的那個人在感受到被尊重的同時卻也覺得有點不好意思。不過他好像選擇性忽略了這件事，他就是堅持要繼續直盯著Harry的眼睛不肯移開：「然後我真的會挺吵的，大四了得交出一大堆畢業要展出的衣服，如果你有被我吵到不能睡覺的話一定要跟我說一聲，我可以把房門關好然後去客廳——」  
「沒關係，我真的不介意。」Harry放下了手裡的杯子，他似乎終於開始習慣Louis的視線了，他這麼說著的時候腦子裡卻很清楚到底是基於什麼理由才這麼講。  
他討厭空無一人的房間，他受夠了，他覺得也許有個人和他處在同個空間裡的話，也許反而可以睡得更好一點點……吧？  
Louis好像看透了什麼，但是他沒有點破，他只是這麼說了——

「那請多指教了，新室友。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是主修服裝設計的Lou跟主修戲劇的Haz之間的發生的，一個關於治癒的故事。  
> 這是一個很私人的故事，雖然一定有被劇情包裝以後渲染出來的部分，但是基本上很大程度的反映了我的一部分現實生活。如果說我之前寫的文基本上都是暖色調的話，那麼這篇一定是冷色調的。  
> 不會BE也不會坑，這是我唯二能保證的事情。不管有沒有人看，我都會盡力把這篇故事寫完。現在的狀況很差，也許投射的地方會越來越多，我決定要把自己的問題攤開在陽光下。


	2. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「一開始我想著能不能泡你。」他倒是很誠實：「後來我覺得你的反應很可愛，我的確想跟你在床上抱在一起，不過在性衝動以前，我腦子裡想著的是那種純粹的擁抱。」

最開始他們之間還禮貌性的隔了個枕頭，直到第二天早上Louis掙扎著在難得刺目的冬日陽光裡睜開眼，發現Harry緊緊的抱著那顆看起來快被捏到爆開來了的倒楣抱枕、一雙長腿還不客氣的架到他身上以後，他突然就覺得這顆枕頭的存在意義因為與原始預設的目的完全的背道而馳而變得很好笑。  
Harry倒是為自己睡相這麼差感到特別難為情，可是Louis又只是擺擺手讓他別在意，甚至還能開玩笑說下次他會踢回去。  
於是第二天晚上開始他們之間就不再隔著那顆枕頭了，也的確跟Louis預想的一樣，這之後他們經常在起床的時候發現跟對方睡成一團，就好像感情很好的兄弟一樣。

誠如Louis所言，他每天晚上都坐在書桌前揉著修改太多次以後被糊滿了鉛筆暈開的痕跡而被他廢棄的紙團，他也總以為他能順利的把這些變成顆球的紙張丟進垃圾桶裡。但在某一次他習慣性的把紙團往後一甩卻聽見一聲悶哼的時候，Louis才終於注意到他這個壞習慣得改改，不然坐在床上慵懶的讀著課堂要求分析的劇本的Harry會變成最無辜的受害者。

「呃……我應該沒有丟得很大力？」Louis放下了他的鉛筆，將椅子轉過來看向整個人很放鬆的坐在床上、但此時正揉著被正中的側臉的男孩。天啊他居然還打到了那張好看的臉，該說他是準頭太好了嗎？

「沒有，如果是跟網球課上從對面打過來的硬球相比的話。」Harry放下了他跟Louis借來的平板，半開玩笑的說道。他前幾天才提過他對大學體育課有多麼的厭倦，要不是為了畢業學分的話，他絕對不願意去上的——而當他提到對面的同學打過來的球像是總有生命力一樣，總能輕鬆正中各種讓他痛苦呻吟的部位的時候，Louis憋了很久但最終還是忍不住笑出來的樣子讓他記得刻苦銘心。

至於他自己的平板，則是在搬家途中沒注意到就隨手扔進紙箱裡碰撞壞了。前幾天拿去商場的apple store送修還差點付不出維修費，是在載他過來一程還在外面等他的Louis因為覺得進去的時間實在太長了、在剛好掐著點走進來的時候聽見維修報價，就很順手的拿出信用卡給他付了帳單。雖然Harry一直想要訂個還錢的期限什麼的，但Louis總是說這點小錢不用介意，最後才勉強同意讓Harry請他一杯Starbucks的咖啡——而且他就只點了最普通的拿鐵而已，Harry懷疑要不是Louis在口味上無法接受黑咖啡的話，可能他真的會就這麼點。

「噢，我就知道你還記得我那時候忍不住被你逗笑了這件事。」Louis說著，同時他背對著書桌向後伸手關掉了那盞有些刺目的檯燈，他想今天的工作該到此為止了，那些繁複的蕾絲和花紋也折騰得他頭疼不已：「說起來那份劇本你看好久了啊，整個晚上了。」  
「老實說我覺得……以我現在的狀況可能不太適合去讀這個。」Harry嘆了口氣，手還下意識的把平板推遠了點，就像是他真的對那份剛才讀了整整兩小時的劇本感到本能的牴觸一樣：「大致上看完一遍以後的唯一感想是我不喜歡。」  
「是什麼劇本這麼糟糕？」Louis笑著問。  
「叫《春醒》。一個德國的劇作家寫的，花了這麼長的篇幅全在提成長之中會發生的破事……」Harry說到一半自己嘆起了氣，他想他不適合讀這個本的原因很簡單，也許不是劇本寫得太難看、太艱深、太隱晦，純粹就是他的精神狀態並不好，現在去讀這每一個文字都太容易產生在情感上的共鳴了：「哈，光是讀完就很累了，還得寫3000字的分析，我覺得我現在就想找扇窗直接往下跳下去。」  
「別急著跳啊。」Louis說，也看不出來他那個神秘莫測的表情到底是什麼意思：「你是不是才跟我說好明天一起去吃晚飯的嗎？」  
「噢，呃，那個……對，學校附近的商場裡新開的那家牛排館，我想起來了。」Harry不好意思的撓了撓他的那頭長髮，侷促不安的下意識用手指捲著髮尾，反正他根本沒有察覺到這個尷尬的時候的小動作、腦海裡都是「天啊我怎麼差點忘記了」的這個念頭。  
「嘿Haz。」Louis像是突然想到了什麼，他從椅子上起身，瞬間就撲上了現在被劃分到屬於他的那半邊床。接著他翻了個身側臥著，又用那種不容拒絕的目光直視還在感到不安的Harry，像是要用這個眼神對他宣告什麼：「聽我說，我剛想到一件事。我本來是拒絕了的，但我突然覺得應該也沒有那麼糟糕、甚至可能會挺好玩的。噢我在說什麼廢話，總之是這樣——那個你也見過的這幾天常回來搬他的雜物的隔壁房間前主人，他說要在他的新住處跟他的男朋友辦個，我不知道什麼主題的，總是應該算是個派對？就明天晚上，你不跳舞也行，就當作去蹭一頓酒精飲料喝到爽。怎麼樣？」

其實Harry從來都不喜歡派對這種太過喧囂的場合，就算以前被Niall拖著去他也是窩在角落、開啟一個把那些乏人問津的派對餐點偷偷打包的吃貨模式。  
噢對了，Niall和他現在的女朋友也是在某次派對上認識的，Harry甚至還記得他們聊電影聊得相談甚歡、然後直接上樓找了間空房，可他也記得很清楚他看到那姑娘趁著Niall轉頭和別人說話的時候偷偷翻著google搜尋的結果，多麼可笑、也讓他對派對這件事本身莫名的恐懼了起來。  
可是邀他的人是Louis，而且看起來他的現任室友不會放著他一個人的。Harry就是有這種莫名其妙的感覺，也許過於自信，但他覺得Louis絕對不會讓他只能一個人縮在角落。他想也許可以有一次不一樣、而且還不錯的派對體驗，人生中的第一次。

「好啊。」他聽見自己的聲音這麼說道。  
他還沒發現在他腦海裡迴蕩的是那句過於親密的「Haz」。

✗✗✗

隔天的晚餐很好，而Louis顯然比Harry要更習慣這種場合。結果終於在他假借去洗手間的名義又一個人去把帳單付了的時候，Harry忍不住問出來了。  
「你怎麼又……」  
「別問，吃你的冰淇淋就是了。」顯然Louis早就對Harry會有的疑問有所準備，而他一邊把他的LV皮夾塞回口袋裡的時候似乎也希望他的室友不要有任何負擔的享受甜點就好——最好不要看破他的那一點小心思。  
Harry沒有再說什麼，儘管他還是覺得對Louis很不好意思，但他也盡量不去想這背後可能的含義，因為很有可能他理解的根本全錯。  
然後他們離開餐廳以後隨手招了計程車，這次Harry可以明顯的察覺到車程不長，不是他的錯覺也不是因為他恍神，是計價表根本就一次也沒跳過就到達了目的地。  
「這麼近？」Harry不自覺的驚呼出聲，要知道這根本就幾乎算是在學校旁邊了啊！而且還是獨棟的兩層樓小別墅！  
「對，就這麼近。我一度以為Zayn……噢就是你這幾天一直看到的那個來搬私人物品離開、還恬不知恥的堅持要泡杯唐寧茶來喝再走的那個前房客，他叫Zayn Malik，讀彩妝的。總之我一度懷疑他根本是被包養了才搬到這住，這是他男朋友的『私人』財產。」Louis付完了車費以後跟在Harry身後下車，同時說得像是他選擇性的遺忘了自己錢包裡額度極高的信用卡、和身上款式低調卻不失格調的名牌衣服一樣。  
Harry一邊看著Louis那件他上一份打工做了一年的所有薪水都不見得買得起的外套，兩個人一邊交換了個分別代表了「好吧我不問」、「謝謝你親愛的」的眼神。  
Louis熟門熟路的按了門鈴，顯然他不是第一次來了。很快的就有人來開門，是個髮型卡在尷尬的正在長的短髮與長髮之間、但是看起來就莫名的有型的男人。  
「嘿，Liam。」Louis感受到室內的溫度明顯比外面高了好幾度，便邊把外套脫下來邊和來人打起了招呼：「他在裡面？」  
「還真沒料到你會來，我以為你拒絕了？」被叫做Liam的男人笑了笑：「對，他在裡面，閒著沒事在幫幾個姑娘畫特效妝。我說你們站在那裡幹嘛？進來啊，感冒了我不負責的。」  
這下Harry知道他們神秘兮兮的講的「他」到底是誰了，就是那個這幾天頻繁的來搬家還跟Louis調侃了幾句「我很訝異你居然還沒對他出手」、接著被回以「閉嘴，滾蛋」的Zayn，當然他們並不知道當時人在廚房的Harry沒有把拉門完全關上、其實都聽得一清二楚。

而就在Harry開始走神的時候，Louis居然就這麼牽起了他的手領著還有點恍惚的他進門了。

「我猜你不介意？」Louis還這麼輕聲問道。  
「不……不會。」Harry想他的臉一定紅到不行了，不用看都知道。

別墅裡用人滿為患來形容簡直不能更貼切，熱鬧的舞曲跟無限提供的酒精飲料差點讓這裡直接變成什麼帶有情色意味的派對，但Harry意外的發現，最多人聚集的地方還真的是那個對他挺友善的Louis的前室友Zayn的身邊，畢竟免費化妝誰不喜歡？雖然Louis說那些姑娘真的很傻，完全沒有看出來這傢伙根本就是在找實驗白老鼠想練習新的妝面設計而已。  
「我是在一年級下學期期末的成果發表走秀的時候，給我的Model招化妝師時認識他的。」Louis遞了杯酒給Harry，是那種很甜、酒精度數也很低的調酒，他似乎在極短的時間內就摸清楚他的喜好了：「說實話他的妝畫得都……很獨特，但是他很能抓住跟衣服的元素要怎麼去搭配。那時候我會問他要不要一起分租公寓是因為，他為了給Model嘗試所有妝容搭配就乾脆好幾天都睡在我家、還白吃白喝。」  
Harry正想說點什麼，卻沒料到那邊手裡還拿著刷具在女孩子臉上畫裝飾的Zayn突然隔著遙遠的距離對這裡喊了一句。  
「我聽到了！我還沒嫌你做菜難吃！」  
「你還沒搬空你的那堆垃圾！」Louis當然是不甘示弱的喊了回去。  
於是Harry一下子也忘記他要講什麼了，他只覺得這個對話真的很好笑，也認知到這兩個人真的是那種以互損為樂的塑料兄弟。  
Louis倒是藉機把Harry拉了過去，這種他平常在派對的時候絕對不會想要主動擠進去的小圈子裡。結果在他意識到的時候已經沒有間斷的喝了六杯調酒了，他還真的在邊跟Louis和Zayn聊天的時候把這裡當作無限喝到爽的自助酒吧。  
「你真的該刮鬍子了，Lou，你再這樣下去遲早變得像水電工人。」Zayn一邊拿著他手裡的刷具作勢要給Louis刷上一層那種有閃粉還會發光的眼影，當然還是被敏捷的閃開了：「你才22歲，不是28歲。」  
「說什麼鬼話呢，等我手上這一批衣服都縫完再說吧。」Louis翻了個白眼，一邊又喝了口啤酒，他也覺得自己有些微醉了，畢竟在倒這杯啤酒以前他已經喝了兩三杯紅酒了：「你真那麼想畫的話就給Haz畫吧，我覺得他會很適合。」  
「……你問過我了嗎？」無辜躺槍的Harry實在是不知道該為Louis說自己適合這種閃亮亮的華麗妝容而開心，還是該為他的室友選擇把炮火轉移到自己身上而無奈。  
不過他倒是躍躍欲試沒錯，他在旁邊看了很久了，現在那些姑娘們還在瘋狂自拍並套上濾鏡發著Instagram的限時動態。Zayn看出來他的意願，二話不說湊了過來直接開始在他臉上上底妝。不得不說他的手真的很巧很穩，就算喝的酒沒有比他跟Louis要少、此刻在Harry臉上的動作也是精確無比的勾勒著每一筆色彩。  
「不用問你呀，我看得出來你想試試。」Louis露出了一個得逞的笑容。今天晚上他似乎也玩嗨了，比起平時那個穩重的模樣又多了幾絲瘋狂。  
這種面貌的Louis讓Harry覺得很新鮮，他聽從Zayn的指示閉著眼睛的時候，卻也能猜到Louis現在的表情是什麼，他甚至開始覺得他跟Louis之間的這種默契逐漸變成雙向的了。  
「好了。」Zayn在給Harry刷上了最後一筆彩妝以後拿出了隨身攜帶的鏡子，事實証明記得Harry的手機被遺落在一旁的桌子角落的他還挺貼心的：「怎麼樣？還不錯吧。」  
不過Harry甚至都還沒來得及讓他的雙眼重新對著鏡子對焦，反倒是Louis已經在旁邊叫了起來。  
「噢天啊，Haz你好好看。你是什麼天使下凡，我就說你很適合，跟你的髮型超——搭的！」  
似乎是為了印證他所言不假，Louis從口袋裡抽起了他的手機，按下相機快捷鍵以後對準他親愛的室友飛快的拍了兩張。Harry也終於看清楚鏡子裡自己的樣貌了，本來就漂亮的臉蛋打了高光、加上些許細微的修容，還有那些閃閃發亮的眼影跟已經很接近舞台特效妝的配色，他幾乎快要認不出鏡子裡面的自己了。  
「如果我叫你刪掉的話是不是有點太不切實際？」Harry失笑，他也不是很確定自己到底在說什麼，氣氛太過迷幻、而他很確定自己的神經系統開始被酒精渲染了。  
「對，你想得美，我要設成手機桌布。」Louis笑得比他更誇張，還用充滿舞台效果的語氣說著。  
「你還說你對人家沒意思。」Zayn冷不防的插了句。  
「不是，我跟你說，這是人類追求美的本能！就像一般人會對明星產生——」

不過Louis的回話沒能來得及說完，剩下的話語突然被迫隱沒進了空氣裡。

「Styles？」  
被喊到的Harry本能的抬起頭，可下一秒他卻僵住了。他覺得渾身上下的血液在剎那間凍結，他的呼吸開始急促，而這次他很確定並不是酒精作祟的緣故。

Louis和Zayn都察覺到Harry的異樣，畢竟他在顫抖的樣子實在是太明顯了。派對還在喧囂著，但已經逐漸有人把目光往這邊投了過來。Louis飛快的反應了過來，本來想向前一步去護住Harry，可他終究是來不及，那端著塑膠杯子的來人已經在確認了是Harry以後就開始有所動作了。  
Louis對這種陣仗很熟悉，他不是沒見過，也似乎突然明白為什麼Harry會跟他說他不喜歡派對了。並不是他要搬離上一間公寓的原因，是更深層的理由，來自更久遠的記憶。  
「聽說你被趕出原本租的公寓了？看起來你還是過得不錯啊，怎麼，新室友包養你了？」  
Harry沒有說話。更切確的來說，是他根本說不出話。他的嘴一張一闔的想著要吐出點什麼反駁的話，可他沒辦法，他甚至沒法正眼直視那當眾羞辱他的混蛋。那人還在繼續說著，繼續提及各式各樣他不想去回憶、他在試著努力忘掉的一切。他可以感覺到自己的知覺正在一點一滴的流失，他想盡他所能去遺忘或忽視正在發生的一切——直到他看見站在一旁的Louis終於有所動作。  
Harry的目光本能的追尋著Louis的腳步，他看到Louis默默的走到旁邊拿了一杯酒，接著在他能恢復思考以前，Louis就走到了他跟那個跟他同為戲劇系、同班了快要兩年的混帳之間。  
而接下來發生的事情，實在是快到Harry甚至來不及消化狀況就已經全部結束了——  
Louis Tomlinson就這麼面無表情的，把他手裡的那杯酒往從入學起就莫名的對Harry充滿敵意、現在還當眾在派對上羞辱人的垃圾頭上倒了下去。

音樂聲早就不知道在什麼時候停止了，空氣中被完全的寂靜充斥。沒有人說話，那個霸凌者則像是還沒完全反應過來發生了什麼事的定格了，那狼狽的模樣還特別好笑，最後是Zayn忍不住對著這裡發出了一聲介於冷笑和嘲笑之間的嗤笑聲。  
而Louis，那個作風特別大膽的Louis，他往一旁的桌子隨意的放下了那個真的倒得一滴不剩的酒杯，接著以Harry發誓他聽過絕對是Louis所能有的最冰冷、最沒有溫度的聲音開口了。

「講完了嗎？」

周遭的溫度似乎在一瞬間降到了冰點。  
可就在下一秒Louis就往後精準的握住了Harry那好不容易停止了顫抖的手，似乎他就是很清楚的知道在哪裡、連一點點的偏差都沒有。這讓Harry凍結的血液似乎又開始緩緩的回流，他的下一句話更是讓Harry的心又暖了起來。

「聽好了，從現在起Harry Styles是我罩著的。誰敢動他、或亂傳什麼謠言，我他媽的就去找人算帳，我說到做到。」

也許就是從那一刻開始，Louis Tomlinson成為了Harry Styles的全世界。

✗✗✗

後來Louis一講完就直接拉著Harry從別墅的正門走出去了，Harry還依稀記得自己好像聽見Zayn語氣裡帶著嘲諷的對他那該死的同班同學說了句「還站這幹什麼？你不自己滾蛋難道是要我把你扔出去嗎？」之類的，但他對怎麼回到家的這段印象還是很模糊，他想他最後記得的只有在計程車上Louis一語不發的緊握著他的手這件事。  
直到兩個人並肩走上公寓的樓梯的時候，Louis一路都沒有放開Harry的手，最後是為了拿鑰匙才終於分開了一會兒。一進門Harry就想著去浴室先把臉上的妝卸掉，結果反而被Louis拉著在沙發上坐下來。

「別動。」Louis邊說著邊從茶几底下撈出了一個箱子，一打開裡面的第一層就放著卸妝的用具，Harry想下層大概是化妝箱之類的，同時Louis的手已經很熟練的動了起來：「這箱是我的，我因為好奇所以去上了一陣子的彩妝課……當然學得並不怎麼樣。噢對了，你閉一下眼。」  
Harry聽話的照做了。他感覺到Louis用輕柔但很有效率的動作在卸除塗在他臉上的彩妝，那種黏膩的粉末與底妝堆疊在一起的感覺開始逐漸消失。期間他們倆誰都沒有說話，Harry想著他大概有些享受這種被重視的感覺、腦內不停的重播著在離開派對以前Louis那句宣告給全世界的話。  
直到最後一點妝都被卸掉了以後，Louis才終於再次開口。

「你不想說話的話，可以什麼都不用說的。」他把化妝箱又塞回了原本的地方，空出來的時候一下子不知道擺哪裡，但Louis知道現在的他有多想碰觸Harry。這一秒是保持著什麼樣的情感他不清楚，他從來都沒想過可以在倫敦這個破地方找到什麼愛情。所以他遲疑了一會兒，又湊近了一點，然後伸出手把人攬進懷裡：「我只是想要你知道，我沒有在開玩笑，如果你什麼時候需要一個人聽你說話，我會在那裡、我一定會在你能找得到的地方。」

Harry想說點什麼，但他嘗試開口了幾次都只能發出沒有意義的單音。最後他只是整個人都蹭進了Louis的懷裡，就像終於發現了一個無限趨近完美的避難所一樣。

「不要說話。」Louis的聲音很輕、很輕，他幾乎是用他最輕柔的嗓音在說著，但與聲音相反的是他回抱住Harry的力道很緊，似乎打定主意他要用盡全力去抓住這個正在某個夢境裡墜落的男孩：「噓，呼吸就好。」  
然後Harry停下了他腦子裡那支離破碎、混亂不成章的思考，不再試圖構築任何語言，他聽著Louis的話開始試著讓自己重新呼吸。紊亂的氣息在重複幾次以後終於開始平復了下來，而他沒有自覺的是他有多依賴來自Louis的溫暖懷抱，Harry的腦子還不夠他去理解此刻的自己有多麼渴望那份溫度。  
「沒事了，至少現在你很安全。總會好起來的。」Louis輕撫著Harry的背，溫柔得像是在哄小孩一樣。他可以感覺到Harry突然哭了起來，他就知道他的男孩絕對不像刻意表現出來的那樣淡然，Harry的世界在逐漸崩塌、需要重新被建構起來。  
明明對方在名義上只是他的室友，他沒有義務這麼做的，但這是他的選擇，Louis本能的覺得他不能放著這脆弱的男孩不管。

「記住一件事，不要輕易相信任何人，所有人都能背叛你，只有你自己不會。甚至是我，你也不該相信我。」Louis帶著略微自嘲的語氣說道。  
「……可是我想要，我想信你。」Harry沒有想到他會對Louis的最後一句話反應這麼快，幾乎像是本能的條件反射似的，明明語氣裡還帶著一時收不回去的哭腔。

Louis嘆了口氣，似乎早就知道會有這一刻、似乎早就明白他會有需要坦白這個的一天。  
「Haz，你知道嗎，基本上除了對半的房租以外，水費、電費、網路費、管理費，任何的雜費其實都是我一個人在繳的。金錢上我不需要室友，高級服裝訂製的市場比一般人能想像的要更蓬勃發展著，我之前接了太多商案差點被很多教授打好幾個不及格。但是情感上，我無法接受一個人在倫敦獨居的感覺，那感覺太孤獨了。我想我並不完全是為了你，我的出發點是自私的。」  
Harry沉默了很久。久到Louis都懷疑他是不是坦白得太早、太多了，但Harry的回答總是能出乎他的意料，這次也不意外。  
「那你為什麼總搶著給我付更多的帳單？」  
Louis忍不住打破了空氣裡感人的氣氛，他笑出來了。  
「一開始我想著能不能泡你。」他倒是很誠實：「後來我覺得你的反應很可愛，我的確想跟你在床上抱在一起，不過在性衝動以前，我腦子裡想著的是那種純粹的擁抱。」  
Harry終於也跟著笑了出來。

那天晚上是他們第一次抱著一起睡，在冬天的倫敦角落裡汲取彼此所需的溫度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道為什麼這裡的Lou像個霸道總裁，不要問我不要問我——  
> 下一章標題可能會叫34+35（瘋狂暗示）


	3. 34+35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他們對彼此坦承的那晚以後，除了在那之後的每晚抱著睡以外，他們之間突然多了很多情趣。  
> 比如Louis突然喜歡上親吻Harry，他幾乎偏執的堅持要在各個意想不到的時候給Harry一個吻。不只是嘴唇，額頭、臉頰、後頸、鎖骨，每一個過度親暱的地方都成了Louis攻佔的目標。

L: 什麼，在海底沉睡的雕像？他真的那麼說？

Harry縮在戲劇廳的後台角落，找了一個可以在輪到他上去幫忙搬道具以前能夠好好休息的地方、準備在這待到舞台上的學長姐需要他為止。  
說起來也很好笑，Harry真正修的課其實是劇場行銷策略。但是這堂課因為時間剛好對得上，所以全部的課程學生就被調去支援比他們高一年級的排演課了。  
不然誰想在週三晚上還在戲劇廳後台一路待到晚上11點？  
來幫忙搬道具還不打緊，他總是低調的把自己被分配到的事做好然後就努力的想隱沒在人群裡，結果事與願違，他就因為長著一張好看的臉，而在主演群有人缺席無法來排練的時候，直接被這堂課的指導教授、也就是導演欽點為候補演員。  
被導演點到的時候Harry還在幫忙搬道具、整個人都是放空的，他一臉茫然根本不知道發生了什麼事，然後在旁邊的女同學很自動的幫他接走那些道具以後，他就莫名其妙的被推上台了。  
更好笑的是那天被Louis倒了酒的那個混蛋也修了這堂課，他一直以為就算要找人替補也一定會是找他，這下他的自信心可以說是被打擊到谷底了。但他倒是真的沒有再找Harry的麻煩，消息傳開得很快，他早就從整個系上的核心人物變成了「那個在派對上被設計學院的學長倒酒的」了，這下他總算離Harry遠遠的、根本連眼神接觸都不敢。  
而光是聽Harry轉述那個當下發生了什麼，Louis就笑到差點把下一針縫錯地方。

H: 對，他真的那麼說……到底是哪裡來的神經病，會覺得在叫人沿著戲劇廳跑十圈以後還能平穩的呼吸、甚至是在海底當個逐漸甦醒的雕像？

Harry想起剛才他以為今天那個主戲群的學長有來、他這個替補就不用上場了，結果還是被教授拉過去堅持讓他暖個身，然後被今天大概是吃錯藥了特別兇的表演指導莫名的跟著學長姐們一起罵。他根本是無辜的啊，表演指導說什麼他就幹了什麼，結果因為其他人沒做好他就被跟著一起連坐法罵進去了，已經跑完了五圈還得重跑十圈，這到底是什麼鬼一樣的運氣！  
他窩在後台跟Louis傳著訊息聊天，在夾層的角落裡邊喝著咖啡邊注意樓下演到了那裡。整層裡只有他一個人，他也不知道是因為看到樓下能坐著休息的地方滿了、還是他只是想找個足夠安靜的地方跟Louis聊天，一來一往的訊息幾乎沒有停下，Harry幾乎可以想像那邊短暫的空白是因為Louis暫時擱下手機繼續畫設計圖之類的，他已經很習慣該如何在腦中勾勒出手機另一端可能的景象了。  
不過今晚倒是沒有什麼意外，他也不用再到場上進行什麼戲劇練習，就只是非常平淡的結束了整晚的排練。不過他還是很盡責的把每一樣道具都歸位了、整個場館內沒剩下幾個人，即使如此當Harry踏出戲劇廳的時候是晚上十點半，還比平常早一點。他本來想自己攔計程車或叫Uber回家，但在他離開時卻在大門口的台階下看見了他很熟悉的背影。  
那件卡其色的修身大衣，讓穿著的人明明比他矮上一些、身形卻看起來格外修長。Harry總是覺得Louis的穿衣品味比他好——比如這件，是名牌的事實就不用說了，但Harry還是覺得就算這是網拍的便宜貨，把雙手插在口袋裡的Louis簡直把這衣服穿出了帥氣的新高度。  
所以他決定給他美好的同居人一個驚喜。  
Harry悄悄的湊了過去，正當他準備藉由身高優勢伸手遮住Louis的眼睛時，對方卻在那一瞬間恰到好處的轉過身來，讓手已經伸出去了的Harry突然感到一陣不知道該放還是該收的尷尬。  
那讓Louis忍不住笑了出來。  
「抱歉，但我可以感覺到是你。」Louis把自己的手從口袋裡抽出來，覆上了Harry停在半空中進退不得的手。冬天的氣溫讓Harry的肌膚才離開室內沒幾秒就冰冷了起來，Louis的溫度傳遞了過去，接著十指緊扣的握住了那隻手：「下次你要惡作劇的話，可以挑手不那麼冰的時候，不然我會心疼。」  
Harry覺得他徹底的敗下陣來了，哪有這麼會說情話的人，總是把他哄得好好的。  
「……你知道構成惡作劇的主要要素是驚喜對吧，既然你都知道了那我還能怎麼搞呢？」Harry假裝無奈的嘆了口氣，但他緊緊回握住Louis的動作卻出賣了他一點都不介意惡作劇失敗的事實。  
「下次我可以假裝我不知道？」Louis半開玩笑的說著：「行了，外面很冷，而且我車停在路邊、我不是很想繳交通罰單。」  
「上車了以後我可以親你一口嗎？」Harry跟著Louis邁開了向前的步伐，他享受著牽著對方的手的溫暖，同時又想要更多。  
可Louis難得沒有再回話，他突然四處張望了一下，接著趁確定四下無人的瞬間轉過頭、踮起腳尖往Harry的唇上輕啄了一口。  
蜻蜓點水般的吻，卻像明目張膽的調戲。至少Harry是臉紅了，他不敢置信的眨著眼睛，接著看天看地看路燈、就是不敢將目光迎向Louis的。  
「上車再繼續。」Louis輕聲笑道，聽上去輕描淡寫，但他卻又更握緊了Harry的手。  
也許Louis並沒有他所表現出來的那麼遊刃有餘，Harry不自覺的想道，基於加快了的步伐和手裡明顯上升了的體溫，他大膽的這麼判定著。

✗✗✗

在他們對彼此坦承的那晚以後，除了在那之後的每晚抱著睡以外，他們之間突然多了很多情趣。  
比如Louis突然喜歡上親吻Harry，他幾乎偏執的堅持要在各個意想不到的時候給Harry一個吻。不只是嘴唇，額頭、臉頰、後頸、鎖骨，每一個過度親暱的地方都成了Louis攻佔的目標。有時候他還會輕撫著Harry的腰或大腿，並不那麼露骨但也足夠讓人感受到充滿慾望的意涵了。  
起初他還編得出一些冠冕堂皇的理由，直到他讓Harry坐在自己腿上、把他的漂亮男孩從後面環抱住，並在白皙的脖頸上吮吸著留下吻痕的那次，他終於放棄編造任何幾乎荒唐的說法，並老實的承認他對碰觸Harry這件事有些許的上癮了。  
他們本來很稀鬆平常的坐在客廳的沙發上在用Netflix看電影，Harry無意間說了句「如何判斷一部片是不是爛片，如果有在Netflix上架的話就是肯定的答案了」，那逗笑了Louis和他自己，兩個人笑了很久，彼此靠在一起，最後Louis沒能忍住，他把Harry抱了起來，讓他親愛的男孩坐在他大腿上。  
「……我明天還有課。」Harry還在顫抖著、連呼吸都不穩了，但他緊緊的貼在Louis的身上，連一吋都不想跟對方分開，他絲毫沒有察覺到他的雙腿已經合不攏了。  
「說得像你沒有翹過課似的。」Louis不買帳，何況他知道Harry的表現根本是欲迎還拒。他的手撫摸著Harry敏感的胸口，手指隔著一件單薄的襯衫輕蹭已經硬挺起來的乳頭。這絕對是他這些天來最逾矩的一次了，但他依然沒有躁進，他要確定Harry完全同意，他需要他的許可。  
而Harry似乎終於不想忍下去了，被這麼挑逗誰還受得了。  
「我想要……更多。」Harry努力的壓抑著他過度敏感的呻吟說道，但他整個人放鬆的靠著Louis，對他的同居人表達了完全的信任：「你可以再……更過分一些。」  
這下Louis也按耐不住衝動了，他毫不費力的連著底褲一起把Harry的褲子脫下，雙手便迫不及待的揉捏起那兩團白皙滑嫩的臀部。  
Harry再也沒能忍住，他知道他喜歡被這樣對待，他誠實的洩出了高亢的呻吟。接著在Louis空出一隻手湊近他的唇邊的時候，他下意識的張嘴含住Louis的手指。服裝設計師靈巧的手指在他的口腔裡模仿性交的頻率抽插著，Harry被逗弄得完全硬了起來，乖巧的伸舌舔弄恣意侵犯他的指節。當然硬了的人不只他自己，Louis的下身已經鼓起來了，Harry調皮的用光裸的臀部蹭了蹭那裡，結果當然是被Louis懲罰不聽話的孩子似的打了下屁股。其實Louis也沒有很用力，他只是當作一種情趣而已，不過Harry卻愣了一秒，在Louis以為他過於冒犯、而抽出前一秒還在逗弄Harry的舌頭的手指，並準備道歉時，他卻聽見男孩紅著臉用幾乎聽不見的音量開口了。  
「沒事。」Harry察覺了Louis的意圖，他知道他誤會了，所以他決定要說得簡單明瞭：「你還能再……更用力……一點。」  
「Slut.」Louis輕笑著說道，同時如Harry所願的又打了下他的屁股，這次Louis還記得加重了力道。而他當然不是真的要罵Harry過於淫蕩，他只是覺得基於男孩的請求，也許他還能再對他過份一點，而言語羞辱似乎是個不錯的選擇。  
在他已經分不清到底是懲罰還是獎勵的打Harry已經紅起來了的股瓣的同時，方才被舔得足夠濕潤的手指也試圖闖進那久未經人事的洞裡。Louis的手指先是在外圍打轉了幾圈、磨蹭著敏感的穴口，接著才長驅直入的將整根手指推了進去。那讓Harry渾身都顫抖了起來，他當然不是處、卻也很久沒有跟人做愛了，他還沒重新習慣異物入侵的感覺，但Louis卻不由分說的又插進了第二根、第三根。直到緊澀的內壁終於能夠放鬆的容納三根手指，Louis開始感覺到每次他抽出又插入時溫熱的內裏似乎在試圖挽留他。對此他滿意極了，他開始勾起手指，意圖尋找那個能讓Harry最舒服的地方。僅僅是在找尋的過程中Harry就覺得那過於刺激了，他差點要被手指操到直接射出來，尤其是在Louis成功的找到那處時，他的呻吟在一瞬間拔高到一個他覺得他在歌唱課上都無法到達的音域。  
知道自己找對了地方的Louis還挺得意的，他又迅速的抽插了幾次，每一次都朝著那點進攻。Harry喘得幾乎像離水的魚似的，過多的快感讓他幾乎要攀上巔峰，但Louis的手指卻在他到達高潮前離開了，剎那間的空虛讓他彷彿像是從天堂墜入地獄，引發了他不滿的嚶嚀。可下一秒他聽見了Louis解開腰帶的聲音，而後者甚至都沒有耐心把褲子完全脫掉，已經硬到發疼的性器就這麼橫衝直撞的闖進了Harry裡面。  
在完全進入的瞬間兩人都發出了滿足的喟嘆。  
被完全填滿的感覺太過美好，Harry不自覺地扭了下腰，像是無聲的邀請。Louis當然不會放過這個再明顯不過的信號，他掐著Harry的腰開始了激烈的抽插，坐著的姿勢讓粗大的性器能夠插到很深的地方，而每一次都兇狠的直頂他才剛找到的前列腺。Harry的呻吟被頂撞得支離破碎，隨著快感的堆疊越發黏膩了起來。他還真的如Louis調侃的一樣，叫得像個欲求不滿的slut似的，他的腦子裡什麼都不剩了，他無法思考，只剩下一個太過舒服了的念頭。在Louis越來越快的頂弄下他又一次達到了即將高潮的邊緣，但這次Louis注意到了，他騰出一只手握住Harry那缺乏照顧的性器，卻壞心眼的抵住了前端不讓他懷裡那快被操壞了的男孩射出來。  
「再等一下。」Louis輕柔的說著，卻與話音極為反差的又用力頂了一下Harry的敏感點：「我也快到了。」  
Harry快要被想射精的快感折磨瘋了，但他知道Louis是認真的，他別無他法，只能用盡最後的力氣絞緊了仍在被侵犯著的後穴。顯然那挺管用的，Louis的呼吸開始變得跟Harry一樣紊亂，最後他在微涼的液體射進Harry體內時放開了手，被操得快哭出來的男孩全射在了他的掌心。  
那一瞬間Harry整個人都癱在Louis身上，他被操得完全沒了力氣，甚至連起身去浴室把自己清乾淨的念頭都沒有。但在Louis退出他體內時他還是為了流出的液體臉紅了一下，他挺慶幸這個體位讓他看不到自己的下身是怎樣的一片泥濘不堪，否則他會想把臉埋進一旁的抱枕裡的。  
「如何，還滿意嗎？」Louis半開玩笑的開口，語氣輕鬆得好像他不是那個剛才把Harry操得要死要活的人似的：「你知道嗎？你看起來被操得很好，渾身都是性的味道。」  
「……你要幫我請假，說好了的。」Harry的臉上還充滿著未褪去的潮紅，他有些咬牙切齒地說著，一副他已經決定好隔天要一直賴在床上不起來的模樣。  
Louis又笑了，不過這次Harry不太想聽那帶有調侃意味的笑聲，他轉過去給了Louis一個深吻，當然也得到了充滿誠意的回應。

✗✗✗

隔天早上Louis先醒來了，他懷裡的Harry還睡得很沉，似乎昨晚真的累壞了。他想著Harry大概還得再睡很長一段時間，也憶起一開始男孩那讓他擔心得要命的淺眠，於是Louis不想吵醒好不容易陷入深層睡眠的Harry，他只能維持著一個挺艱辛的姿勢試圖把放在床頭櫃上充電的手機拎到手裡。本來他想刷下推特、看看新聞，但通知裡的一條訊息卻讓他徹底愣了，他甚至不知道該作何反應，直到他恢復了行動能力才把螢幕解鎖、點開了訊息。  
那是和他合作了很久的model發來的，那名為Sasha的女孩卻帶來了不怎麼好的消息。她說她因為繁重的課業壓力倒下了，人還在醫院掛點滴，醫生囑咐她得好好休息、大概是要住院一陣子。Louis這才想起來Sasha是化學系的大四生，還身為TA的她得整天在各個實驗室裡奔波，顯然在這種情況下還要兼任model的副業是不太可能了。  
但Louis的期末成果發表就在下星期了。  
他先是禮貌的回覆了Sasha的訊息，並有些官腔的祝福她盡快好起來，但他心知肚明那不太可能。接著他開始翻找通訊錄裡可能來支援的備案，但備案之所以是備案就是因為一開始檔期就喬不攏。Louis有些焦慮的關上了手機並隨手扔在枕頭旁，而就在同時還在睡夢中的Harry像是感覺到了什麼似的，無意識的輕蹭了Louis一下。  
Louis意識到不想將他的焦躁不安感染給Harry，他試圖冷靜下來，但卻在看向男孩漂亮的臉蛋時，腦子裡突然出現了一個瘋狂的想法。  
而他覺得這可行，絕對可以。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先雕像那件事我真的經歷過wwwwwwww  
> 接下來要努力的跑主線了！


End file.
